


heart to heart

by glory_box



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, F/F, Flirting, Pre-Canon, Stranger Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glory_box/pseuds/glory_box
Summary: Feng Min has a drink, and a little something else, prior to her guest appearance onThe Jane Romero Show.
Relationships: Jane Romero/Feng Min
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	heart to heart

**Author's Note:**

> I just barely made it for Femslash February. I finished this weeks ago but only remembered to post it now, oops. Pretty lighthearted compared to the usual stuff on this account.

Feng Min was tired of interviews. Every time a new playing season started up, it was always the same thing. Her manager sent the whole team on the same grueling media gamut, but as the _Laser Bears_ ' sole female player, Feng Min usually got the worst of it. She was sick of sitting on panels and answering brainless questions like, _How do you ensure that your reaction time is equal to a male's?_ and _What are your favorite girl games?_

As if _girl games_ were a thing. She still couldn't believe how fucking _behind_ her so-called industry still was. If it wasn't the same stupid questions, it was being forgotten entirely, passed over for her male teammates instead, even the ones who weren't as good as her. She didn't know which one made her feel more invisible.

So it was a little weird that she had been asked to appear on _The Jane Romero Show_ , of all things. As far as she knew, all Jane Romero did was talk about celebrity gossip and lifestyle wellness, whatever that was supposed to mean. Not exactly the kind of show to host an e-sports pro. Feng Min never kept up on much aside from the professional _Nebula Arc_ scene and what upcoming games would be released and when, but she knew that Jane Romero wasn't hosting a show about video games. The primer her agent passed on to her was just as mystifying: she'd been requested for an interview _alone._

She was wary. She'd gone on TV shows before, and podcasts, and she'd been interviewed by numerous outlets, but none of those profiles had ever turned out flattering. More often than not they portrayed her in a strange, aggressive light, delving into her unusually ruthless play style, her distancing herself from her teammates, her cold demeanor towards fans. Nobody ever really _got_ it, was the thing. Feng Min was never one for the spotlight. Her status came before all. Her _record_ came before all. Couldn't they see it? Her ambitions went so much higher than the _Laser Bears._ She didn't want to just be an anomaly, a female gamer, a token addition to please the masses. She was _talented_ , and nobody seemed to care about that, or how hard she had worked to get there.

The Shining Lion, beleaguered ace of the _Laser Bears_ , was not looking forward to _The Jane Romero Show_ , to say the least. She sat now in the dressing room, scrolling through her Twitter timeline to distract herself from the fact that she was going to be on set in forty-five minutes. The hair and makeup artists had already come and gone; Feng Min had sat there irritably as they messed with their hair and powdered her face to a degree that caused her to reach for a wet wipe as soon as they had left. She hated putting on appearances. Everyone just _expected_ her too. Like she was going to sit there and just be the smiling little mascot doll.

Yeah, right. She wished the staff had at least offered her a pre-filming drink.

She sank miserably into the couch and thought about what she had scheduled tomorrow, and the day after that. Nothing but press lined up back-to-back. This year's _Nebula Arc_ tournament would be an intense one. Everyone expected the _Laser Bears_ to follow up last year's win with another, even more spectacular victory, and all she wanted to do was practice. No matter how much she prepared herself, she never felt ready enough.

There was a knock on her door, and Feng Min bristled, expecting her manager or the hair and makeup team back again. She sat silently, reluctant to answer, when an unfamiliar voice sounded from the other side of the door. A woman.

"May I come in? It's Jane."

 _I don't know a Jane_ , thought Feng Min, confused at first, but then she remembered where she was. But why would the _host_ of the show drop by? Didn't she have more important things to do before filming, like rehearse her cue cards or whatever? Feng Min hoped she wasn't dropping by to needle her about the rider. It wasn't like she'd written it.

When the silence went on for a little bit too long, Feng Min reluctantly said, "Okay."

The door swung open, and there stood Jane Romero in the flesh, looking just as she did on television, practically aglow. Feng Min knew that meeting Jane would cause any person to feel starstruck, but she wasn't just any person. She was never impressed by celebrity or fame; it was something she pursued only in the name of being the greatest at her craft. But Jane certainly had a presence about her. She smiled at Feng Min as though she weren't scowling right back. In her right hand she held a dark green glass bottle that was still dripping with condensation, and in the other she held a couple of long-stemmed glasses.

"I always have a drink before the show," said Jane apologetically. "It helps me calm down. Can you believe it? I've been doing this for — what — twelve years? And I still get stage fright."

Although Feng Min continued to eye her warily, she _had_ just been wishing for a drink, so she moved aside on the couch to allow Jane to sit next to her. There _was_ , she noticed, a sort of interesting, sparkling quality to Jane, what her agent called _star power._ She seemed to radiate it just as much as her citrusy perfume— bright, punchy, head-clearing. She watched as the host, America's sweetheart with a thousand-thousand brand deals, screw off the cap and pour her a glass. She took it with a strange, out-of-body feeling.

"So, um..." she started. "I'm Feng Min." Somewhat begrudging, but embarrassed-sounding. She had to be nice, she thought as she stared at her reflection in the serene red pool in the crystal. "Did you want to... go over the questions you'll be asking me, or...?"

"Hmm?" Jane said absently, and then she looked sidelong at her, brows lilting. "Oh, no. Not unless you wanted to. I read through your requests. I think I have some good questions for you."

Silently, Feng Min doubted it, but she nodded, chin jerking, and raised the glass to her lips. The wine immediately felt warming in her throat and chest, and she let out a shuddering sigh. She really didn't want to go out there under all those lights, in front of an audience that surely had no interest in what she had to say. Jane Romero typically brought more well-known, mainstream celebrities onto her show. "I mean... I'm just kind of wondering," she said slowly. "Why did you want to interview _me?_ Just me?"

Jane took a moment, appearing to think into her glass as she sipped. She slid out a coaster from the table and set it down before responding. "I think it's important to lift stories like yours," she said finally.

Feng Min swallowed a large gulp. Her throat swelled and rolled. "And what does _that_ mean?" she asked with a slightly disbelieving, self-deprecating laugh.

"I mean that it can't be _easy_ to do what you do." Jane's eyes turned upward, thoughtfully. "I mean, I'm no expert on your part of the entertainment industry. I used to hang out in arcades in high school, but it was always a _boys'_ hobby."

She was sounding exactly like Feng Min's parents. "That's what everyone says."

"But why?" Jane questioned simply. "I did some research leading up to today's filming. You're very good at what you do. You can't be the only one, so why aren't there more women like you doing it?" 

Blinking, Feng Min feels a budding sense of respect. "That's what _I_ always wonder."

Jane's mouth crooked into a half-smile as she tilted her glass in her hand. "My audience is mostly women. I hope that today we can film something that'll inspire little girls to start getting out there. You might be the only one of your kind now, but one day, you won't be. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Feng Min remembered the long nights she had pulled practicing and the many _no_ s she had heard throughout her career, all kinds of doors slammed in her face simply because she wasn't a man. Because she was always expected to be slower, weaker. Anything she did was analyzed ten times more than anything any one of her teammates did. Even her smallest mistakes were picked apart and mocked throughout the fan base and used to justify why she shouldn't be on the team. She'd never had anyone to look up to or aspire to. Maybe if she had, it wouldn't have been as hard.

"I get stage fright, too," she blurted suddenly. She was beginning to feel the buzz of the wine in her veins, and as she looked into Jane's perfectly makeuped face she could see a kind of understanding. She took another swallow and set her glass down. She finally felt some tension release. "I mean, I... You have _no_ idea. It's like I can't do anything right in anyone's eyes. If I slip up for even a second..."

"People need to know that. That it affects you," said Jane seriously. "You should talk about it today on stage."

That made her nervous. Feng Min knew that both her manager and her agent badly wanted her to avoid doing anything too controversial again lest she give them another PR disaster to deal with. But this was a chance. One with an enormous potential audience to hear the message.

"You're not going to ask me anything stupid, are you?" she asked suddenly, the wine making her blunter than usual, where she would usually at least try to sound less rude. "Like, 'do you have plans for a family and what will you do when you have kids'?" 

"What?" said Jane, startled. "Is that a—"

"A real question, yes, that I've been asked," said Feng Min dryly, with a groan. She leaned back into the couch.

"That's appalling," said Jane.

"No shit," replied Feng Min.

Jane looked at her and then laughed. "You're going to need to mind the language once the cameras are rolling." 

"I'll try," said Feng Min, finding herself smiling.

"Do you want another glass?" Jane offered her, eyeing the mostly-empty flute. 

Feng Min knew it was probably a bad idea — alcohol ran through her as fast as water did — but she nodded. "Sure," she said, and watched as Jane reached to pour out another glass. 

But when she reached for it, her knuckles swept against Jane's fingers, and the glass went toppling, spilling dark red wine all over the front of Jane's blouse and Feng Min's lap. She gasped at both the cold sensation of the liquid trickling through her pants and into her underwear and the fact that she had just ruined Jane fucking Romero's shirt.

"I am _so_ sorry," she groaned.

"It's okay," Jane said quickly, her hands flying up to quickly begin unbuttoning the shirt. She didn't seem too flustered. "Worse has happened before shows! Not even the first time with wine, really." She continued talking as her lacquered fingernails split the buttons, and Feng Min found herself staring as her bust was exposed, tan and smooth and swelling from a lacy black bra.

"Uh," she said, startled, "do you want me to leave the room?"

"It's fine," said Jane, laughing. She tore open the last button and shrugged the shirt off. "I'll just page my assistant," she said as she reached for the black box on her belt. Her finger hovered above the button when Feng Min cut her off.

"I have to get out of these," she said uncomfortably. Her lap was soaked and she was sure it had spread to the couch below her, too.

"Then get out of them," said Jane, and she leaned forward. 

Feng Min could smell the wine on her breath and she suddenly wondered if maybe Jane had a glass before she'd arrived to her dressing room. She felt a flush spreading across her face when she noticed just how Jane was staring at her, and she wondered for a moment if her mind was just creating what it wanted to see. Jane's hands had come to rest on her knees, and she was so _beautiful_ and she smelled so nice and her skin was so soft and Feng Min didn't even really _know_ her, but— but—

"How much time is there until we have to go on stage?" she whispered.

"Twenty minutes...?" 

They stared at one another. Jane's hands slid up her thighs and it fell into place, just like that. This was happening. Feng Min let the older woman press her to the couch, right over the dark stain, her shirt riding up her stomach. She could see every curvy line of Jane's body as she covered her, her long, silky hair brushing Feng Min's face as her fingers worked to unzip her jeans for her. She followed an impulse and reached up to hook an arm across Jane's shoulders, pulling her down for a kiss that tasted of wine and lipstick. The other woman went for it easily, plush mouth opening to allow Feng Min's tongue to dart forward.

Jane peeled off her wet jeans, leaving her skin pink-stained and sticky, and broke the kiss, her fingers hooking quickly into Feng Min's low-cut blue panties, which had turned violet from the wine. "I'm good with my mouth," she whispered. 

"Prove it," Feng Min said.

Jane did not waste another second, shuffling down her body like she'd just been waiting for the chance. Feng Min lifted her hips from the couch as Jane stripped her, discarding her underwear somewhere unknown. She reached to sweep her long hair back over her shoulders before she lowered herself. Feng Min found herself glad she'd shaved her legs this morning as Jane's mouth skimmed over her damp inner thigh, leaving a light smear of lipstick before her tongue slid out over the pink-stained flesh. 

She wondered if Jane could taste the wine, but she didn't get much more time to contemplate it before Jane's mouth found her pussy. Her hips jolted as she felt a tongue flattening over her clit, working with purpose to prod it beneath its hood. Feng Min squeaked, her hands flying to the top of Jane's head, where her fingers caught a few strands of long brown hair. She wondered how many men — and women — had dreamed of running their hands through Jane Romero's hair.

The older woman simply murmured in approval at the sensation of her guest grasping onto her hair, and she felt a jab right up against her entrance as Jane's fingers curled and sought a way in, her index and middle finger finding her both wet with the wine and naturally and now with saliva, too. Signals of pleasure zip throughout Feng Min's body like sparks from a fire.

Jane is not shy with her mouth. She practically sucks at Feng Min's clit as her fingers flex slowly inside of her cunt, finding a rhythm and a sense for her reactions. Feng Min stares at the ceiling. The buzzing feeling inside of her intensifies, electrifying, and in the back of her throat she swallows a whimper. Jane seems to like that, because she laughs, tongue quivering right against her cunt, and begins lapping at her, broadening lashes of her tongue that make Feng Min's clit get all swollen and pulsating. 

Fuck, she thought. Being tipsy always made her so _sensitive_ , and it had been a while since she had been with another woman. She'd forgotten how good it was, how much her body craved being treated by someone who knew _exactly_ where to touch and lick and suckle, exactly where to point her fingers to fuck her properly. Jane's fingertips had begun scraping into the spot right beneath her pubic bone where the nerves seemed to gather most, making her hips fly up and whines burble from her throat.

Beneath her body Jane's free hand cupped at her thigh, her hip, her ass, like she just wanted to touch her and get a feel for her body. It was intense, and overwhelming, and Feng Min could feel every prickling nerve in her abdomen. Jane continued to nip at her with her mouth, teeth just ever so slightly catching on her clit, enough to make her yelp and nearly bolt upright.

She wasn't lying. Jane _was_ good with her mouth.

Feng Min's hands tangled into her hair, and by this time she was trying to muster up something to say, something like, _you're good_ , except that sounded insane and ridiculous in her head and she was rendered pretty much speechless anyway between the wine and the way Jane's tongue was drawing such intense, throbbing sensations out of her. 

"Ah— _ah—_ " she gasped, and her elbow dug back into the cushions, her eyes widening, pupils dilating. "Y-you're going to—"

She was muted by the feeling of her climax, a splintering wave after wave of pleasure that rattled down Feng Min's spine and exploded in her abdomen, making her body seize and her hips buck wildly. As the orgasm surged through her she was suddenly glad again all over that Jane had removed her shirt, because she was certain she would have gotten it even wetter. She sucked in huge, gulping breaths, blinking away the vertigo.

"Fuck," Feng Min croaked, sitting up onto shaky elbows. "I feel like I should say _thank you._ " Jane did the same, lifting her head and pushing herself up into a sitting position with a smile that said, _my pleasure._

"I really need to call my assistant now," she said apologetically.

"Okay," was all Feng Min could muster through her staggered breathing. She stared as Jane calmly called her assistant to bring the wardrobe staff over to both her dressing room and the guests' one. By the time she finished the call Feng Min had sat up, and Jane offered her one of the luxurious embroidered _JR_ housecoats that hung by the makeup mirror. Grateful, she took it and slipped it on while Jane simply pulled her wine-stained blouse back on, buttoning it with remarkably still fingers.

There was a knock on the door. Jane looked over and crossed over to it. "My assistant," she said, her hand pausing on the handle. She was looking at Feng Min. "I'll see you on stage. But maybe after the show you can show me what _you_ can do." There was a devious little smirk on her angelic face that made Feng Min's heart rate pick up.

Dazed, she pulled the robe tighter around herself and nodded. "Definitely," she said, and watched Jane wink at her before she slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think ❤


End file.
